


Lace

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Lace Panties, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wears lace panties for Rumlow's (and his own, of course) enjoyment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

There was a reason Steve stripped down alone after a mission.

He wasn’t ashamed exactly; he felt in his bones that it was inappropriate, however, when he wore them for a… more than a little arousing reason.

Rumlow walked in on him sometimes. That was alright. Steve wore the lace panties for Rumlow. When Rumlow was there, he would press Steve against the wall, bite his neck and thrust into Steve.

Steve’s cock strained against the lace, his cock head soaking it with precome. At last, Rumlow, buried in him to the hilt after coming, would touch Steve until Steve came, too. 

“Thanks, babe,” Rumlow said against his neck.”Here, got a present for you, don’t want you leaking after all.”

Steve didn’t have time to ask before he felt the plug slipping into his ass.

“Here, I’ll help you,” Rumlow said as he pulled Steve away from the wall. 

Rumlow always left the ruined panties on. They stayed on throughout debriefings, through after hours drinks, and through quickies in the bar bathroom. 

They stayed on until they got back to Steve’s apartment, and then Rumlow would make Steve suck them clean as he jerked himself off.

There was always a fresh pair when Steve went to bed at night, and the process would begin again.


End file.
